The present disclosure is generally related to operation and management of document processing devices such as printers, scanners, copiers, combination scanner-printer-copier machines, and the like in accordance with customer accounts.
The disclosures of the following U.S. Patents and Patent Applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/364,224, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR TRANSMITTING PROOF OF PAYMENT FOR “PAY-AS-YOU-GO” MULTI-FUNCTION DEVICES”, and filed Feb. 2, 2009; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/424,820, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PROVIDING CONTRACT-FREE ‘PAY-AS-YOU-GO’ OPTIONS FOR UTILIZATION OF MULTI-FUNCTION DEVICES”, and filed Apr. 16, 2009; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/424,858, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR SELECTIVELY CONTROLLING THE USE OF FUNCTIONALITY IN ONE OR MORE MULTIFUNCTION DEVICES AND SUBSIDIZING THEIR USE THROUGH ADVERTISEMENTS”, and filed Apr. 16, 2009; U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,613, entitled “SYSTEM FOR MANAGING REPLACEABLE MODULES IN A DIGITAL PRINTING APPARATUS”, and issued Sep. 6, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,076, entitled “PREPAID PRINT CARD SYSTEM AND METHOD”, and issued Jun. 13, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,999, entitled “FORMS AUTOMATION SYSTEM”, and issued Oct. 8, 1996; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0094148, entitled “METHOD OF LICENSING FUNCTIONALITY AFTER INITIAL TRANSACTION”, and published Apr. 26, 2007; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0125397, entitled “LICENSING METHOD FOR USE WITH AN IMAGING DEVICE”, and published Jul. 1, 2004; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0153415, entitled “METHOD OF LICENSING FUNCTIONALITY AFTER INITIAL TRANSACTION”, and published Aug. 5, 2004.
Document processing devices are often employed in networked systems in business and academic sites providing users the option of sending a given print job to one of several devices for processing. Organizations employing multiple document processing devices desire options for financing and tracking printer utilization, and may prefer to pay for print services and related devices and materials based on usage rather than paying up front for equipment and consumable accessories. Moreover, manufacturers and resellers of document processing devices desire the ability to provide such account options to end-users. The conventional office equipment use model has been for the end customer to acquire document processing devices along with associated consumables, either on a paid-up or leased model. A leased model may include provisions that allow the customer to be billed on a periodic basis for use of the equipment and consumable supplies, with the charges including lease payments for the equipment as well as charges for use of consumables. In order to maintain printers and other document processing devices operational when needed, businesses, universities, and other organizations must monitor consumable product levels in the devices and ensure that replacement consumables are available when or before installed consumables are depleted, in order to avoid service outages and the expense of rush shipments of replacement products. Conversely, storing replacement consumables at a customer site is costly. Thus, there is a needed for techniques and systems to facilitate timely and cost-effective ordering and management of consumable products for document processing devices associated with a customer account. In addition, certain device purchase and/or lease programs advantageously offer customers warranty extensions or other incentives for use of so-called program consumables obtained through the supplier or reseller and/or for usage in excess of predetermined threshold amounts, and it is desirable to provide systems and methods by which compliance can be verified for such programs.